Iron Mine 2
Iron Mine 2 is an encounter in Dragons Clash. It comes after Iron Mine Entrance or Iron Mine 3. Enemies *Orc Interrogator (780 Gold, 96 Xp, 60 Energy, 6 HP Normal, 7 HP Hard, 8 HP NM) *Fearsome Blood Wolf (910 Gold, 112 Xp, 70 Energy, 6 HP Normal, 7 HP Hard, 8 HP NM) Transcript Introduction A cacophony of growls, snarls, and barks fills the passage -- sounds so ferocious you hear some of the Bluselleans gasp in fright, though the beasts which gave voice to them are as yet hidden from sight. You move onwards, the townspeople falling further back to the rear, anxious to remain behind you and your companions. In a few moments the turning passage reveals the creatures whose utterances so chilled them. There's a pack of orcs in the tunnel, their axe blades shining in the light from torches that burn in brackets upon the rock. Before them are miners in blackened sloths, herded against one side of the passage like animals awaiting slaughter. One miner is apart from the others, his back pressed against the passage's rough wall, a look of utter terror on his face. Before him, their hungry eyes glaring from amidst crimson fur, their snarling, snapping jaws no more than foot away from his trembling body, are huge lupine creatures. "Blood wolves," Tessa mutters behind you. "Oh, hell..." says Hugh. A few of the orcs stands beside the beasts, heedless of their ferocity -- each showing no more fear of the dreadful monsters than a hound-master would of his mastiffs. There are no chains or leashes attached to their spiked collars, and you doubt whether such devices could restrain such powerful animals in any event. The only thing keeping the blood wolves from tearing the miner limb from limb is the will of their orc masters. So you signal for your companions to hold their ground, unwilling to jeopardize his life if it can be saved. "You foreman," grunts one of the orcs. "You know where iron is. Missing iron. King's iron. Tell me. Tell me, or dinner for wolves." "I... I don't..." The orc makes a strange, grinding noise. In response, one of the wolves lunges forward -- jaws open to display its teeth in all their vicious glory. The man screams as the wolf snaps him, and there's a rending sound as his thick, protective jerkin tears in the beast's mouth. The blood wolf slinks backwards, eyes still fixed on the miner, snarling as it chews at the fabric between its teeth. "Next time, take flesh," the orc says. "Where is missing iron?" "You want the iron?" you shout. The orcs whirl round to face you. Their eyes narrow at the sight of armed men and women, and their fingers twitch around the shafts of their weapons. "I know where it is," you continue. "See if you can make me talk." An orc gives a low growl, and as one of the wolves turn away from the miner -- ignoring the meat right in front of them, glaring and snarling at you instead. Conclusion "These beasts are magnificent," Brachus says, staring at a blood wolf's face -- which seems to no less fearsome in death. "The orcs created the breed," Tessa replies. "The gods only know what bloodlines and shaman magic went into them." "I wonder if there are hellhounds in their ancestry," the demon muses. You approach the miner whom the orcs were terrorizing with their wolves. He's still leaning against the passage wall, his face pale. He shifts his legs, pressing them together, and the movement draws your attention long enough to notice the dampness around his groin. You keep your stare fixed on his face, which now bears a slight flush, hoping to feign ignorance about the cause of his embarrassment. "Th... Thank you, my lord," he says. He gazes at your shield, either attempting to fathom the crest displayed there or else unwilling to make eye contact in his present state. There's a mumbling from behind you, and you recognize Brachus' voice forming the words to a spell. Steam rolls from the miner's breeches, before evaporating into invisibility. By the time the man's comrades come over, there's no trace of wetness there. The mine himself stands up straight now, and shows no indication of his former predicament. Whatever magic the demon worked, it seems to have clouded his mind as well. Under the circumstances, while his senses were still gripped by the aftermath of the terror he endured, it wouldn't have been difficult. "The orc said something about missing iron," you say. "I'm the foreman here," the man replies. "We've..." He looks to the other mines, as though uncertain. "He's no friend of the king's," one of them says. "No harm in telling him." The foreman nods, and turns back to you. "By royal edict, we're supposed to be sending the better part of our iron to the kind's smiths. But we've been holding some back, and sending it to the chevaliers." "The chevaliers?" Tessa asks, appearing at your side. "Crenus abolished the chevalier orders." "He did," the foreman replies. "But some of them have other ideas. They're building up their forces, getting together men and women willing to fight. And they need iron, for their weapon and armor." Tessa's expression is difficult to read, but you believe that as always she's thinking as you are. The news is welcome, yet bittersweet. It seems that things here in the east were already going better than you'd hoped. If the chevaliers are preparing for and uprising, so much the better. But now everything's different. You've attacked the king's forces, and word is sure to spread -- drawing Crenus' attention upon you long before Rhynhart is ready to fight. But now isn't the time to ponder such matters. There are still orcs and soldiers to slay. Category:Dragons Clash